A Bite for Love
by WhiteWolf0604
Summary: Yuuki was on partol, Kaname was in trouble. When Kaname bites Yuuki a strong bond was made, along with a new vampire. -possible hentai- -self injury eventually- -Kaname/Yuuki- Please R&R! Nyaa


**WW0604:** Okay I have lost it. A new story, but it's a new anime that I just recently got into. Literaly I just started to watch the anime yesterday and fell in love with it. I have always been told my CloudVegetaStrife and it's a great anime and I'm glad I listened haha. Then again I never seen an anime and hated it, so I guess it's to be expected.

I do not own Vampire Knight or any of it's characters even though I would love to own a few of those gorgeous vampires.

Now to get started. I spent the last 2 days (since I first saw the anime) writing it out, so I'm going to be posting it. Please R&R!

Chapter 1: Bite

Yuuki Cross, a day student and prefect in Cross Academy. Her school is just like any other school, for the most part. Cross Academy consists of both day and night classes, and what most students don't even know is that the night class is a very special class. It is a class of vampires.

Zero Kiriyu, another prefect, was brought to the academy when his family was murdered by a stray, pure blood vampire. He too is now a vampire for he was bitten by the very same pure blood that murdered his family on the very same day his family was killed.

Yuuki was doing her patrol job when this horrible event happened. It seemed like a normal day, that is until she came across a certain night class student. "Kaname…" Yuuki said out loud in disbelief. She cautiously took a few steps toward her friend, her rescuer. Something deep inside her was yelling, screaming at her that something was wrong. Ignoring the gut feeling she had, Yuuki kneeled down in front of Kaname, tilting her head slightly as she tried to look into his eyes.

"You shouldn't get so close to me, Yuuki. It could be very dangerous." Yuuki fell back from the sudden sound of Kaname's voice, but soon gathered her scenes and again looked at him.

"You, dangerous? Kaname, you are the one who saved me remember?" He didn't answer, all he did was lower his head even lower than it originally was. Yuuki sighed and closed her eyes for a second. Once she opened them again she placed a hand on Kaname's shoulder, but what happened next she wasn't prepared for.

"I told you…" Kaname softly said and snapped his head up showing 2, blood read eyes, thirsty for blood. "I'm too dangerous!" Before Yuuki could even say another word she found herself being pulled toward this blood thirsty vampire. He wrapped one arm around her waist, keeping her close to him and making it impossible to escape. The second hand went to the collar of her shirt and gently pulled it down, revealing her bare neck.

"Ka-Kaname…" She tried to stop him from continuing, but failed as his mouth neared her neck and fangs appeared from his mouth. With one movement, Kaname bit into Yuuki's neck and sucked on the wound, making sure to not miss a single drop of her precious blood.

She gasped in slight pain, but realized that what was going on was wrong. She knew it had to stop, but she had never gotten so close to Kaname's body since she was attacked by the stray vampire.

"_Something isn't right. Why am I biting Yuuki? I'm a pure blood, biting a human. This can be disastrous."_ Kaname thought, quickly pushing Yuuki away from him. Reality was rushing towards the 2 of them, the girl with a vampire bite on her neck, and the boy who caused it.

"Yuuki, I-I don't know…are you hurt?" Kaname stuttered. Yuuki only shook her head and placed a hand on the bite wound.

"It doesn't hurt as much now." She simply said.

"I see. Yuuki, I need you to listen to me. I'm sure the headmaster has already told you, but when a pure blood bites a human 2 possibilities can happen." Yuuki nodded her head. "One is that too much toxins will enter the body and kill the one who had been bitten. The other is that the person will go through a horrible and torturous change, making them a blood sucking best, a vampire."

**WW0604: I'm going to say right now….I am so, so sorry if there is any spelling or grammar mistakes. My younger sister was rushing me so I can help her clean so I'm going to make this fast. Please R&R and let me know what you think. It's rated M for safety because I have no idea if there is going to be hentai or not. Most likely will seeing that all of my fics has either yaoi or hentai in it.**


End file.
